Maid At The Malfoy Manor
by phsycocat53
Summary: Malfoy and a girl named Miaka share a familiar hate for one another, but what happens when Miaka is surprised by her parents with a job at the Malfoy manor? you'll just have to read and find out.


_**M**__**aid At **__**T**__**he Malfoy **__**M**__**anor **_

**Chapter 1**

Malfoy left in a storm his bluish grey eyes screaming anger and his twitching veins throbbing with passion. Malfoy was at the very end of his seventh year and was the biggest ladies man Hogwarts had ever seen since the legendary Sirius Black. The Slytherin common room went silent as if by magic when they saw the angry seventh year prefect enter. No one dare to make a sound, all still remembered about the incident when an inexperienced first year bumped into Malfoy while he was in one of his 'moods': Let's just say it involved some tapioca pudding, a garden pot, and a very angry chicken.  
A suspenseful silence fell as all watched Malfoy stormed to the boys' dorm, gave one last piercing gaze at the frightened onlookers as if challenging them to follow him and then slam the door with a quick motion. After a moment of silence some of the braver Slytherins resumed speaking in a hushed whisper about what could possibly have gotten Malfoy this mad. No one would have guessed it was the reject 6th year Slytherin who hung out with Gryffindors but, barely spoke to those of her own house, preferring to daydream or read rather then talk to them. No one would have guessed it was Miaka Crescent, no one would have guessed it was you.

Malfoy instantly fell onto his bed not even noticing his owl, Liph, swoops in and sits on his perch next to him as he usually did whenever Malfoy looked troubled. Malfoy only lay in the beautiful bed a couple seconds before he jumped up and started pacing the room with furious steps mumbling to himself, while Liph cocked his head to one side. Suddenly Malfoy stopped his mumbling along with his furious pacing in mid step; Liph gave him a questioning glance  
"ARGH!" Malfoy yelled suddenly resuming the wearing out of his very expensive shoes, Liph surprised by the unexpected out burst almost fell off his perch.  
"Liph how could she do this? How could she refuse me!?" then in a dangerous whisper "How dare she." Draco Malfoy's famous temper was boiling  
"Doesn't she know who I am that Mudblood lover?! She should have begged me to even look at her!" The past started flooding Draco's mind.  
"Of course the first time she said no, and I couldn't believe it. I thought that she was merely playing hard to get and was being stronger then all the rest. He said this with one of his famous smirks. And that even made me lo-" he checked himself giving a nervous glance at the owl. "Like her even more but then I wasn't so sure she kept refusing me, I finally left her alone for two years, TWO YEARS Liph!! Just to make her realize what she was missing and finally fall for me. But did she...no" he let out a strangled gulp at the end of speech that would have made even the coldest flinch in sympathy.  
"Eugh! Who cares about that filthy mudblood lover anyway! I am Draco Malfoy for Merlins sake!" Said Malfoy getting his famous cockiness back making Liph hooted in objection and gave him an unbearable stare.  
"Ah! Who asked you?!" said Malfoy throwing a well aimed pillow at the handsome Hercules owl making him fly off hooting indignity. Malfoy sighed I should be happy He thought Only one more day of school left and Im free Stormy blue eyes flashed in his head , and he gave a bitter sigh. I will never see her again. I can't believe I thought I could win her over by the end of the year I will never see her again  
He laid down on his bed not bothering to take off his robes. But just before he went into that blissful state of un-caring relaxation that is sleep, something trickled down his cheek, it was so small and clear that if you were there dear reader you would not have seen it and if you did in fact have eyes so strong and saw this phenomena you would not have believed it, the one who lay on the bed if he wasn't so downcast would have laughed at the very thought for Malfoys never cried.

Malfoy walked toward the Great Hall with his girlfriend of the week; Candy. Candy had the mental capacity of a not so bright rock. Malfoy thought to himself with a smirk. But on the other hand she was blonde, tall, great figure and an okay snog that's all Malfoy thought he really needed. Just as Malfoy was entering the common room contemplating how one girl could move her mouth that fast in discernable speech something or rather someone caught his eye.  
She had on a plain black robe on so Malfoy couldn't tell what house she was in. Her charcoal blackish brown hair was nothing special, that is until she stood up and beautiful flecks of red could be seen, but only if you were paying the closest attention, which Malfoy was. Her figure was nice but nothing spectacular, but the way she carried herself made it seem like she had wings and by some catastrophe ended up in our world instead of heaven. But what enraptured his attention, was her light blue eyes that were like the sky on a cloudless summer day. They were filled with a mysterious twinkle as if she was seeing the world more beautifully and was laughing through it all. Malfoy was spell bound. He had an unexplainable feeling in his chest and for the first time, the great Draco Malfoy got butterflies. Without warning he felt a pulling sensation as if woken from a wonderful dream- "Draco what are you staring at? It better have something to do with me!" Candy squeaked, butchering Malfoy's name into baby talk and running a fakely tanned finger up his shoulder. Malfoy pushed her away. He didn't know why but he did not want that girl to see Candy touching him.  
"Candy, darling," Malfoy started in an irresistible husky voice, "Do you know who that girl by the Gryffindor table is?"  
Candy looked slightly disappointed that Malfoy was talking about another girl and asked in a terribly sweet voice.  
"What was the question?" she giggled a bit and Malfoy decided to leave it and just find someone else to tell him. Preferably not someone with an intention span the size of a skittle. Malfoy turned around to stare at the girl but to his incredible disappointment she was no longer their.  
Malfoy rushed out of the hall leaving a confused and slightly pissed Candy behind. Malfoy was just in time to see the end of the girl's robes disappear into the empty charms class room. Draco was about to follow her into the room and introduce himself with his usual smirk and cockiness that made the girls at Hogwarts claim he was irresistible. But Malfoy's little introduction never happened for just as he was preparing to enter the room his most hated rival rushed in with flushed cheeks not even noticing Malfoy, or the look of loathing on his face.  
"Potter" Draco said the name as if it were a filthy curse word. And then an ugly thought arose.

What if he went in to see that girl? Malfoy's knuckles went white he immediately placed a max hearing charm on himself and leaned against the wall trying to look casual.  
"Miaka are you in here?" Harry asked questioningly while Malfoy whispered the name back to himself.  
"Miaka" I've heard it before. Where have I heard it before?  
"Miaka are you in here?"  
"You're late!" Miaka said sneaking behind him and yelling the words in his ear.  
"Oh geez you scared me! I'm really sorry Ron insisted on beating the pancake eating record and we had to-"  
"Go to the hospital wing. Honestly when will he learn that Sirius Black eating 46 pancakes was a miracle that only happens once in a life time, and leave it at that!"  
At this Miaka and Harry laughed. Draco on the other hand was preparing to throttle Harry, How dare they laugh together! As far as Draco was concerned she was already his property and the fact that Miaka and Harry were this close did not affect him for the better.  
"By the way Harry how are the fantastic three? The Slytherin gossip is really starting to make me sick."  
"Oh we're fine." Harry said waving it away "But really Miaka I think the sorting hat had a tad too much rinse cycle when he sorted you into Slytherin. Honestly you're perfect Gryffindor material. Even McGonagall thinks so! She even asked Dumbledore to change your house but well...obviously he refused"  
Draco heard Miaka gave a sad sigh.  
"Too bad..."Miaka said not even trying to hide the disappointment in your voice.  
During this conversation Malfoy's expression changed an incredible amount. Malfoy did not even try to hide his shocked expression. Miaka Crescent! Of course how could I not recognize her what an idiot! She was that annoying first year that stood up for Granger in front of me. She was that Slytherin who liked muggles! Out of all the people! He growled scaring some near by first years Hufflepuffs into a state of frenzy.  
His face changed She grew up nicely He thought giving a smirk. Those eyes are so-  
"Ugh!" he said aloud shocking himself. What am I saying! It must have been something I ate and with that he headed toward the common room leaving two very scared Hufflepuffs behind.  
Malfoy had run out of excuses for thinking about Miaka by the end of the week. And after another month of claiming to himself that he had no interest what so ever for this Slytherin reject he started making Miaka's life Hell. He begun knocking her over in the halls and pushing her books over the stair case, but all she ever did was give him a quick glare. This seemed to disappoint Malfoy for some reason and you could never think why could he have a conscious? Nah!. The real reason being, whenever Miaka glared at him her eyes would turn a beautiful stormy blue but she always turned away before Malfoy could have a good look. This of course infuriated him to the point were the pranking turned vicious. He even turned her prize transfiguration report, which was worth half of their grade; into a cookie.

Miaka at that point did not just glare at him but struck out, the punishment was fitting, just like the color pink on Malfoy's expensive school robes that month.  
Malfoy eventually relented to himself that he was indeed attracted to her. One day Miaka was finishing up an assignment in the transfiguration room when Malfoy joined her, much to her dislike.  
"Hello Miaka" said Malfoy in a silky tone. But Miaka did not take her eyes from her project.  
"I did not realize we were on a first name basis Malfoy" Miaka said extenuating the surname. He looked a bit surprised but regained himself quickly resuming his cocky air.  
"You really should be thanking me Crescent, I am about to make your week a whole lot better."  
"Really? Enlighten me" the words were dripping with sarcasm as they left her lips. Malfoy started heading closer to her until he was only a few feet from her. He the crossed the remainder of the space with slow steps as if he was an animal stalking his prey. He was now so close to her tat their noses were practically touching. All she could do was sit there staring at him with a look of pure shock and anger slowly filling her. He tilted her chin up so that her eyes were staring directly into his. Malfoy almost let out a gasp when he saw her gorgeous summer sky blue eyes had turned a vicious shade of dark blue though equally gorgeous. He then leaned until his breath was tickling her lips.  
Miaka suddenly came out of her state of shock and realized what was happening. She stood up and pushed him very roughly aside so that he landed quite painfully on a desk. Malfoy's famous temper rose.  
"What did you do that for!?! Don't you know who I am!?"  
"Yes! I do know who you are! But maybe you have forgotten let me refresh your memory!" with that she started taking dangerously slow steps towards Malfoy's fallen form "You're Draco Malfoy, Ladies man of Hogwarts, on his way to shagging every girl at school this year! Draco Malfoy the rich, spoiled, Prince of Slytherin who has made my life at Hogwarts Hell! Oh yes Malfoy I know who you are! And if you ever try that again I will personally make sure that you get more then a couple of petty bruises!" And with that Miaka ran out of the classroom leaving a very shocked Malfoy.  
How dare he have the nerve to treat me like trash and then suddenly expect me to snog him like one of his bimbos! On the other hand he is kind of handso- Miaka cut herself off in mid-thought. I did not just think that! Ugh! and with that she stalked off to find some Gryffindors to hang out with.  
Malfoy was in a state of shock. Not only had he never been refused by a girl before, but no one had ever said those things to him, well at least not in front of him. That is the moment when a pair of blue eyes flashed into Malfoy's mind and it struck him that he was in something far greater then a Malfoy one week crush, Draco Malfoy realized he was in love.  
Malfoy's love only grew over the years. Miaka on the other hand remained hating him with a passion. So when their 6th ended she was ecstatic that she would never have to lay an eye on Draco Malfoy again. Only later did she realize that she had never been more wrong in her entire life.Miaka had not seen Malfoy the whole trip, the last time she saw him was when he asked her out yesterday, and she was very thankful that he was making himself scarce. She never told anyone about Malfoy, she didn't think that it was necessary. Harry and Ron would try to beat him to a pulp. Honestly who did they think she was I wouldn't date that prick no matter how many galleons or mansions he has  
Miaka saw her dad's limo driver give a quick wave at her and she went over to greet him. She wasn't disappointed that her parents weren't picking her up; they were always very busy on business.  
"Frank, do you mind if I say good-bye to some friends first?" she asked the driver waving to some Gyffindors.  
"Of course Miss Crescent take your time" she did not need further urging and she quickly ran up and start exchanging sad good-byes with Fred and George making sure to avoid the piece of shiny chocolate that they offered her.  
Miaka said good-bye to a couple more Gryffindors carefully avoiding the disgusted looks that her fellow Slytherins were giving her. Finally she got to Harry embracing him in a big hug though not saying a word to each other, this was expected. But then something happened that she did not expect. Harry's lips brushed against hers in a sweet kiss almost as if he was afraid of breaking her. Miaka looked at Harry stunned that she had never expected that ever since first year she and Harry would exchange a wordless hug and be on your way, all she could do was stare at him a slight blush tingling her cheeks.  
Harry was blushing madly mumbling something along the lines of "Uh... I'll...umm...miss you...a lot" and he started walking away quickly. She regained from the shock and grabbed his wrist.  
"Me to... I'll miss you too" Miaka say giving him a small smile. This makes him blush if possible even redder and he gave her a sheepish grin. He then resumed his walk to his uncle's car giving her a quick wave.  
Miaka knew she liked Harry as a friend and as more. Well I suppose it can't hurt, who knows maybe I will even grow to like him as more and with that thought she headed toward her parent's limo never realizing that a pair of piercing blue eyes were watching her the whole time.  
Miaka arrived home with a sigh very glad indeed that it was summer time. She wouldn't exactly say she was happy to be back with her parents, they always ended up leaving her to go on some business trip. And the worst part was who they would leave you with. They called her a caretaker but you knew the more common term was a babysitter. A babysitter that usually turned out to be some lady far past her golden years and who only ever spoke two sentences which were Well back in my day... and NO.  
The instant Miaka got home she started making her way to her room but her trip was cut short from a firm grip on her wrist. It was her father's.  
"Miaka, your mother and I will be leaving tomorrow on a business trip"  
Miaka merely nodded her head what else is new  
"Miaka I fear you have grown slightly lax and do not appreciate the importance of hard-work"

how would he know he is never here? she thought but kept quiet only nodding her head slightly. She had learned long ago to stop disagreeing with her father. He wasn't a Slytherin for nothing and she had the scars on her back to prove it.  
"That is why you will have a summer job, a low one mind you."

low what does he mean by low? Ah! Who cares anything better then another caretaker right?  
"Your mother and I expect you to work hard"  
"Yes sir"  
"And to be kind and polite"  
"Yes" Miaka said quickly now just grinning that she wouldn't have a babysitter or caretaker this summer. Who knows maybe the job will even be fun? Her mother smiled at her reaction, she obviously expected worse. Even her dad looks a tad relieved.  
"Your mother and I will be leaving tomorrow and so will you by floo of course."  
"Sure!" She said brightly after all, she didn't have any friends here anyway so no loss right?  
"By the way mum what exactly will I be doing? What's my job?" Her parents give each other unsteady looks.  
"Didn't we tell you dear?"  
"No I think you must have skipped it" Miaka said getting a tad bit concerned.  
"Well the owner has just fired a lot of people, a kind of frenzy really, and we thought it was the perfect opportunity for you to-"  
"Mum what's my job" Miaka said getting a really annoyed now why doesn't she just tell you?  
"Well dear, to be quite frank... You will be working as a maid at the Malfoy Manor"  
Any trace of the smile Miaka had on a couple seconds ago vanished.  
Oh. Bloody. Hell.

**Chapter 2**

Malfoy stormed in a rage.

"I SAID GET OUT!!!!"

"But Mr. Malfoy-"

"THAT'S IT YOUR FIRED TO!"

The girl burst into sobs and ran out of the Olympic sized bedroom. I wish my father would just get house elves to clean the damn manor! Lucius Malfoy had started distrusting houselves after the Dobby incident and now only kept a very select few replacing the clothed ones with wizards and witches. But Lucius had left the Manor in Draco's care along with the help of Mrs. Sneed, who though old was very smart and always kept the manor in tip-top shape.

"Master Malfoy"

"Bloody Hell!! For the last time GO AWAY!!"

"Master Malfoy!" Mrs. Sneed said her voice rising and looking much more vicious.

"Oh! Its you Mrs. Sneed" Malfoy said blushing a bit. She had been here so long that to Malfoy she seemed as close as you could get to family.

"That is the 5th maid you've fired in a week!" she said indignantly.

"I've had my reasons!" Malfoy said defensively.

"I would not call forgetting to put a chocolate on your pillow a good reason!"

"But-"

"Or how about why you fired poor Maria!"

"Who?" Malfoy said giving a rather comical look of clueless ness

"The one you fired for having a strange walk"

"Well you have to admit the resemblance to a chicken was unbelievable a-"

"OR Sally!"

Malfoy gave her a look that made Mrs. Sneed roll her eyes and sigh.

"The one you said had a suspicious look in her eye!"

At this Malfoy shut-up. He knew the real reason he fired Sally was that she had blue eyes and he couldn't stand something else reminding him of her the one he would never see again.

Mrs. Sneed with an experienced eye saw that whatever was troubling Malfoy was no petty thing. Pain like that is only caused by two things she thought sagely Death of a friend, which I have on good authority to know cant be it so that leaves Mrs. Sneed looked at Malfoy with motherly pity A rejected love. She decided it was best not to mention anything and said.

"The young master must promise me not to fire the next maid! I swear I will go mad if I have to comfort another crying girl while listening to her talk about losing the chance to be with London's Hottest Bachelor" Malfoy gave a half hearted smile but it did not last long.

"Fine do what you want just tell her to stay the hell away from my sight!"

"If I may be so bold as to point out that master Malfoy never leaves his room anyway. Its summer you should be enjoying yourself!"

"Just leave me alone!"

"Don't you want to know the name of the new maid?" Mrs. Sneed said much more then slightly annoyed at the young mans blatant responses.

"What's the difference she will be fired insta-"

"Master Malfoy! Your promise!" said the old lady appalled.

"Fine whatever just keep her out of my sight!" Malfoy said slumping deeper into his silky green bed.

"Honestly master Malfoy I have never seen you like this and I sincerely hope you snap out of it soon!" and with that the door shut with a slam. Malfoy didn't even flinch He just remained lying in his bed staring up at the dark green ceiling. Thinking about a girl.

"NO!" Miaka yelled her eyes darkening. "NO and NEVER!"  
"You will go, young lady, if it is the last thing I do. Plus its not like you have much of a choice he says in a dangerously calm voice I signed a wizard contract for you. You will be working at the Malfoy Manor all summer. He gives you a horrible stare Or you will go to Azkaban. It's your choice."  
How dare my father sign the contract on my behalf! Well I suppose even Malfoy is better then dementors  
"Fine I'll go!! But I damn well won't like it!" And with that Miaka turned to run up to her room but before she left she heard her fathers cold voice behind her.  
"As if it matters to me." She heard her mother burst into tears. Miaka didn't cry, she did not even slam the door to her room not even when she lay in her bed did she let the tears come. All she did was wait. Wait for the morning, dreading every second of it.  
Miaka prepared to leave that morning in silence her mother, ever so often giving her sympathetic glances from behind her breakfast. Miaka's father never looked up and he never met her eye. Miaka grabbed the floo powder and walked into the fire and saying only two words.  
"Malfoy Manor.""Oh! Good you're here. Miss Crescent I presume." An old lady with a kind expression came into Miaka's view offering a hand to help her out of the fire. She made a quick glance around the room. It was very large and elegant the floor was covered in soft marble that would have made Michel De Angelo's eyes shine with greed. The rooms walls were a dark green with a silvery line along the edges which when she looked more closely resembled a snake. There was an elegant Chez Lounge in the corner along with a number of beautiful silk lounge chairs.

"Yes it's all very glamorous is it not Miss Crescent?" The old woman said following her gaze with a smile obviously pleased.

"Miaka just Miaka please" Miaka said and answering the question with a nod and a smile. The woman seemed very sweet and kind not someone she had expected at Malfoy's home and she were beginning to like her. In fact she was starting to forget that she was even at her enemy's home.

"Oh that's a very pretty name. You may call me Mrs. Sneed and as you know you will be working as a maid here is a list of chores along with your uniform. If you please, follow me to your room." Miaka looked at the list. It was a bit long but nothing she couldn't handle and the uniform was a single black robe with a white lace trim. Mrs. Sneed unlocked a small door and walked inside. "This is where you will be sleeping and I am sure you will find everything you need." Miaka looked at the room. It had a single bed with plain grey sheets a small brown table and a single chair also matching in color. It was boring that was for sure but it wasn't anything to complain about. Not like she had that option.

"Umm excuse me Mrs. Sneed are you who I will be working for?" her blue eyes shown with some hope.

"Oh Merlin no dear! You will be working for master Malfoy but I won't expect you'll see much of him. He's been in a fowl mood lately. No real reason why though the only thing I can think of is that it has to do with some girl. Maybe even back at Hogwarts. I tell you deary no one can get that upset over anything else!" she let out a hearty little chuckle while Miaka on the other hand failed to see the humor.

"A girl?" she said quietly trying to disguise the shiver in her voice.

"Why yes dear. All he does is stay in his room and sulk and if he isn't doing that he's firing maids or any other staff member he can get a hold off" Miaka's eyes once again filled with hope. "Oh but don't worry dear I made him promise not to fire you" she said giving her a fond smile. Gee thanks a lot Mrs. Sneed "But nonetheless make sure not to meet him any where. He has a foul temper and wants to be left alone."

Well that's a relief. Who knows maybe I can avoid him all summer! with this thought Miaka perked up slightly.

"Thank you Mrs. Sneed Ill keep that in mind." Miaka then gave her another warm smile which she returns with a motherly caring.

"You seem like a nice girl; still at Hogwarts I suppose well I am sure you will be fine. You may start on your chores now Miss Cre- Miaka"

"Thank you Mrs. Sneed."

Miaka gazed at her list and start wandering the huge Mansion to complete different chores, being very careful to avoid a certain person.

By the weekend Miaka was exhausted, partly from all the chores and cleaning she had to do but mainly from avoiding Malfoy. She had a couple of close calls but nothing major or serious.

Miaka got along with all the maids, well that is of course, when she could tolerate them. To her disgust most of them agreed to the job so they could get closer to England's most eligible bachelor, Draco Malfoy. She did find one whoever who had no real interest in Malfoy and only took the job to help her parents back in Paris. Her name was Daniel and she went to Beauxbottom. She had short blonde hair and pretty green eyes along with the slim French figure. She was shy and very sweet and kind. The two had no trouble becoming friends and by the end of the week they both had shared every secret with each other, well almost every secret. Miaka avoided telling her about Malfoy for she did not have an explanation for this. Miaka just wanted to keep it private.

"Miaka I brought you some breakfast!...Miaka? Oh no not again! The sleep of the living dead. Come on Miaka I honestly don't feel like hosing you down with ice cubes this morning!"

"Mimblewimble" Miaka muttered in a half sleep state.

"Miaka" Daniel said shaking her. "OH! Whats the use" she leans into her ear.

"MIAKA THE MAIDS HAVE STOLEN YOUR BREAKFAST!!!"

"Where are they? Which way did they go!?!" Miaka said sitting up so fast that Daniel did an anime fall onto the rug but then starts giggling slightly.

"If I knew that would wake you up I would have done that instead of transfiguring your table into an angry chicken on Thursday!"

"That chicken was evil! I am still recovering thank you very much!" Miaka said joining in her giggle frenzy.

"Here's your breakfast by the way."

"What would I do without you Daniel?" Miaka said giving her an affectionate hug while trying to shove some toast in her mouth.

"Be very hungry I suppose. Anyway there is another reason I came here. Master Malfoy is doing the monthly viewing of the staff and you definitely don't want to be late for that! Everyone is gathering in the dinning hall."

"Wh...what ...d...did you s...say"

"I hear that their vicious. He's supposed to be really mean."

bugger. Malfoy's inspecting the staff? Ok no need to panic he's probably forgotten all about you somehow that thoughts was not so comforting.

**Chapter 3**

Danielle ran in once more

"Miaka hurry! Get in your uniform I don't want to be late!"

"Keep your knickers on Daniel I'm going." Miaka got dressed and finished the remainder of her breakfast half- heartedly. Her stomach did acrobatics the whole time. What if he recognizes me? What if he has not forgotten?...No that's just silly! He has forgotten all about Miaka Crescent by now! I mean honestly, he's THE Draco Malfoy.

Mrs. Sneed's words repeated in her head so that as she entered the great dining hall, and got behind a particularly bulky maid, she could not suppress the shivers that were running down her spine. Miaka lowered her head and put her hair in her face so by the end of this process not even Daniel could recognize her.

"Oh! It's you Miaka. What's with the new look?"

"Um...I felt like it" Brilliant Miaka you're a real Dumbledore, you are

"Okay Ill go with it. Oh! Miaka look that's him. He is kind of handsome isn't he?"

Miaka kept her eyes focused on the floor concentrating very hard on a particular piece of marble.

"Okay Mrs. Sneed I saw them their fascinating. Goodbye."

"Master Malfoy your father insists!" she said in a low growl that made Miaka suspect she was in all possibilities related to a Bengal tiger.

"Fine, Fine" Malfoy started walking only half listening as Mrs. Sneed says something about a new maid.

Please ignore me. Please ignore me. Please ignore meMiaka expelled a little sigh of relief. He doesn't look like he's paying much attention anyway He started approaching her. Miaka tried to shrink farther into the shadows of the bulky maid only slightly raising her eyes. He walked straight passed without even a glance. YES!! I did it! I did it! I- Miaka felt a twing in her nose. She was going to sneeze.

Malfoy heard a sneeze, and was about to turn around and scold the villain of this unceremonious act but decide against. Then he heard a single voice.

"Are you okay Miaka?"

No. Friggen. Way. Did that just happen. Malfoy turns so fast that anyone would think he apparated. He starts looking through the crowd with new vigor as if he couldn't believe what he had just heard. His eyes stopped at the bulky maid.

"Move" he said in a bone chillingly cold voice with a slight shakiness to it. Miaka's fate was sealed. Oh! why did Daniel have to care about me so much! The shadow that was covering Miaka slowly disappeared. Her eyes were glued to the floor. Miaka felt a warm, slightly shaky hand tuck the strands of hair from her face and place it behind her ear and then slowly lift her chin up.

"Crescent..." Miaka heard him say in a barely audible voice. His eyes filled with a strange look Is It confusion, relief, joy...hope? Miaka looked into his eyes and started to see an emotional battle kick up.

What am I doing? I have to get out of here! Come on legs move! but Miaka's legs were obviously in no want to leave the room and all she could do was meet his eyes, those cold eyes. Suddenly all the expressions that she thought she saw disappeared and his face turned cold and blank. He doesn't even meet her eyes anymore.

"Mrs. Sneed that will be all, please meet me in my chambers immediately, and take her to."

He never pointed at Miaka, but everyone there, the maids included to Miaka's utter fear, new who he meant. She shivered. Miaka's legs started to move slowly guiding her towards the large doors and away from Malfoy's intense stare that never once left her Finally, about time my legs came back!.

When she had taken a couple of weak steps backwards Malfoy seemed to realize exactly what she was doing and made a scrambled grab for her hand. Miaka had gained enough conscious thought to dodge the hand, and with a slight stumble closed her eyes and started running toward her room.

Oh! Bloody Hell! This is great so much for the he forgot all about you thing geez! Why am even running I have nothing to run away from!...except that stare. What was he thinking anyway?!

As she continued to run down the hall she heard someone shout, "Crescent!" back in the dining room but she just keep running.

Miaka finally managed to get to the room and just collapse on her hard, tasteless brown bed.

"Miaka..?" she heard a concerned voice say as the door slowly opened. It was Daniel, her face had an expression of pure concern and confusion.

"Oh...Hello" Miaka answered kind of awkwardly. She knew it wasn't her fault that Malfoy found her, and it wasn't like she had any bad feelings or prejudices against her as far as she was concerned it was all a BIG coincidence.

"Ummm so you care to explain? You know, with what happened?"

"No, not particularly"

"You do realize the fact that THE Draco Malfoy even noticed you is amazing!" Miaka shrugged her shoulders.

"And that he singled you out is just unbelievable." Miaka merely replied with a scoffing kind of frown.

"Well Miaka one thing is for certain," she looked up slightly intrigued, "the other maids will be plotting your death tonight."

She let out a hollow laugh. Daniel never lost that questioning look that implied that she wasn't satisfied with her brief explanation-if she could even call it brief-. Miaka ignored her and stared at the ceiling. She seemed to get the hint and put on a different look.

"So how would you like to be woken up tomorrow?" Daniel said in a higher tone giggling a bit. Ever since she was little Miaka was a rock hard sleeper. If they gave out awards for alarm clock annihilation she would be the world champ. Daniel of course found this very amusing and ever since the friendship between Miaka and her started, she had taken it upon herself to cure Miaka. Sadly her methods were not the sweetest.

"What exactly are my options?" Miaka said trying to hide the look of fear that was starting to come into her eyes.

"Angry chicken"

"Had it" she said looking a tad relieved.

"Chicken the size of Godzilla?"

Miaka let out a very noticeable shiver. "Never again Daniel-NEVER again. Plus what is with this chicken obsession?"

"Oh don't ask Miaka dreadful child hood experience."

"Ha-ha with a chicken. Daniel honestly! You say giving way to the laughter. In what way can a chicken possibly be scary! What did it cockle at you or something?"

"Miaka! They scare me! Anyway-" she said trying to change the subject quickly, "I have decided to wake you up with a surprise, so, be afraid Crescent be very afraid! Oh and Mrs. Sneed wants to see you in the dining hall at 8:00"

Big surprise there, Miaka glanced at one of Daniels first attempts at waking her up by a magic alarm clock, it was not a pretty sight for a clock and the little things time was almost up but you still managed to see that you had a couple of hours left. With that of your mind you furiously start anti-charming the furniture.

**Chapter 4**

It was her. Those beautiful blue eyes. Oh joy! Oh rapture! Oh Merlin tell me this is not a dream!...Wait! What is Crescent doing here? As a maid no less?! And how dare she run away! I am THE Draco Malfoy! No worries I will see her soon anyway. Oh yes very soon. Draco Malfoy thought.

Draco Malfoy's thoughts were in a dangerous storm by the time Mrs. Sneed came in and that she came alone did not help.

"Where is she?!" Draco asked with anger and a slight sadness though he was careful not to show it.

"She is in her room it seems that she refuses to come."

"WHAT?!"

"I'm sorry master Malfoy but I can't force her to change her mind, or do anything for that matter."

"Maybe you can't but I can!" and with that he headed toward the maid chambers.

Ha! As if I would actually agree to see him! Snobby little prick! Even after all he did to me at school!.Miaka's conversation with Mrs. Sneed did not go very well. She liked her a lot and would be happy to do any thing for her- Well almost anything But I simply refuse to talk to that arrogant little a- Miaka thought.

"Crescent open this door this instant!!!" She heard a very angry but somewhat pleading voice yell from the other side of the door. Malfoy!

"NO!" She yelled back with a passion.

"WHAT!?!" same angry voice no pleading accent this time either.

"I said NO blondie!"

"Open this door this instant maid or I'll!-"

"You'll what Malfoy?! Change my bloody transfiguration report into a doughnut again!?!" She yelled across the room kicking an innocent bed post in her anger.

"It was a COOKIE!!"

I really have found the most immature being on the planet! Humph! To bad I can't dissect him! Miaka thought.

"Well pardon me your lordship!!" She retorted not even bothering to hide the sarcasm seeping through her every word."

"I forgive you."

"I was being sarcastic!!"

"Maid, I am warning you open this door or I will get in by my own means!" She heard the threat in his voice but was really too angry to head any of it.

"No I would rather-"Miaka's words caught in her throat as she heard a most hated whisper in her ear.

"Were you saying something Crescent?" Miaka jumped forward trying to avoid the closeness of the situation she was just in.

His bloody mansion- his bloody rules! Of course he can apparate! Miaka you dolt! Miaka thought.

"You! What are you doing here?"

"Well I live here what I want to know is how you came to being here." Malfoy said with his unbearable smirk. But to her horror smirking wasn't the only thing he was doing. He was walking towards her as a hunter and the look he was giving her obviously meant that she was the prey.

Miaka felt a little scared but that emotion soon washed away and changed into pure hatred for the person in front of her. Malfoy backed her against a wall both his hands to the side of her head. The wall was now crushing Miaka's back from her efforts of trying to back up even more.

"I don't have to tell you anything!" Miaka said stubbornly. Malfoy emitted a low kind of growl.

"Don't you dare try my patience Crescent...remember you're mine know"

"What I don't belong to anyone!-"

"Look at the wizard contract. You belong to me, or you go to Azkahban."

Miaka suddenly lifted her eyes to meet his, anger pulsing through her every vain. Miaka heard Malfoy let out something that strongly sounded like a gasp though if the room was any quieter she wouldn't have noticed.

"Those eyes..." Miaka was about to focus on something else when she felt an over-powering hand hold her chin so that she couldn't move her face away. Malfoy just stared at her as if in a trance...a trance he did not want to leave. Miaka gathered up all her strength and pushed against his chest causing him to back away quickly.

Miaka ran to her door and tried to open it. She didn't even try to disguise the fear in her eyes as the door knob wouldn't even turn.

"Crescent," the voice whispers in a low tone next to her ear, "you will be mine."

Draco Malfoy walked past Miaka, opened the door and left without another glance. She fell down, very luckily onto the bed, but sleep was the last thing on her mind, the silent tears that she shed proved it.

You will be mine, Miaka Crescent. Mine at last! Malfoy thought.

"Ugh! My head!" Miaka groaned as she woke up very bleary and groggy. Well, what can I expect from getting so little sleep. And what's this stupid light!! Miaka thought as she tried to open your eyes but failed miserably quickly shutting them from the piercing rays.

Oh! I am gonna kill Daniel! What is it this time, 'solar chicken?'? With eyes still closely shut Miaka started groping around with her hands when she realized-

This is not my itchy, brown, wool blanket? Miaka quickly allowed the thought to sink in. Her eyes flew open and to her amazement her plain, petit maids room is no longer there. Miaka's eyes took in a beautiful Olympic sized bedroom. She felt the sheets on the bed again and the silvery green of the silk makes her shiver. The bed is made of a stunning wood that sparkles and shimmers as if lit by some invisible moon. Around her was a beautiful canopy that twinkles and shines the color is a deep blue like the sky at midnight, and she could swear that the lights that ever so often flashed in it were actually stars.

The hideously strong light that awoke Miaka is no longer there, in fact, the only light seemed to be coming from the room itself, and the pleasant fireplace crackling happily in a corner as if laughing at a clever riddle.

Miaka quickly tore her eyes from the stunning sight and scanned her robes. They were still on. Well that's one thing to be grateful for. she thought as she regretfully left the bed. Now who's room am I in? Miaka give a slight shake of the head trying to get rid of the first person that pops into her head and with him last nights little conversation. And that is when she noticed something that caught her eye. A door. A hundred streams of thoughts flew through her head but in the end they all had the same conclusion. I have to get out of here

Miaka tried the door knob and to her incredible joy the door opened without a single complaint. Her eyes literally light up at the new found hope and turn a beautiful shade of light blue. Maybe I can just walk out and no one will- Miaka took a step towards the exit.

"You can't do that you know." Says a dangerously cool voice from one of the hidden chairs near the fire place.Malfoy!

"And why not!" Miaka said turning with jaguar-like speed to face him. Somehow the thought of Malfoy being behind her didn't seem so pleasing.

"Humph! I am disappointed in you, Crescent, you're usually smarter then this," She started to open her mouth in objection but he continues. "You are MY maid now Crescent, I own you. There is no limit I can't reach."

"Look you prick! I just wanna leave this stupid mansion and you that's all, okay!!"

What was that look on his face? Did that look mean he's sad? But before Miaka could contemplate what she saw she blinked and any expression that was in Malfoy's face was gone, so quickly that she started to believe that it was never there in the beginning. His expression was now icy cold.

"No."

"WHAT!?!"

"Your family has signed a contract that puts you under my control over the summer and I Crescent, intend on using it."

Miaka's eyes flashed red. What does he mean all summer!? Oh no...I don't feel so well!

"This is about the robe thing isn't it!!?"

Malfoy's expressionless face gives an odd kind of twitch near the lips.

"Though I can see quite well, why someone would be upset if they had to were horrendous pink colored robes for four months-"

"Five." Miaka interject quickly while mentally slapping herself I am so digging my own grave!.

"Five months," He says with a low growl. "I assure you this is not some petty payback for ruining my wardrobe."

"Then why can't you just blast the bloody contract, and let me leave!?!!"

"...to Potter..." His voice is so calm and cold that Miaka felt the room around her turn cold and the fire let out another crackle, but this one was in no way jolly or pleasant. Miaka looked into his iceberg blue eyes for any sign of expression, but he merely stared back with his usual cold impassivity. Yet Miaka was not a fool and she could sense, almost taste, the tension in the room and was quick to change the topic.

"Well do I at least get to go to my own room?" she said staring harder at a certain dust spot on a chair.

"Try it." He says coolly, his face changing into an amused smirk. "Go ahead I won't stop you" Miaka give him a very quick suspicious look. Oh what the hell! If I can leave this room at all it would be well worth it and Miaka proceed to take a brisk step in the direction of the exit.

"AH! Geez!" Miaka yelled more in surprise then in actual pain. It felt as if she had gotten a tad too close to Mrs. Norris claws. Miaka fumbled around and started moving her hands to where the pain started from. Her hands paused at her neck.

"What in BLOODY HELL is this!?!" she yelled.

"You don't like it?" he said feigning surprise and walking towards Miaka with something gripped in his hand, and an amused look in his eye. "My father gave me some before he left. It was of course usually used in the old times when we had house elves, but I must say it looks better on you then them. If you would just behave a bit better, Crescent, I wouldn't have to use it at all." He had been walking closer to her through his whole speech. Once he was fairly close he raised his hand. It was a wand.

"You know Crescent, you really are a heavy sleeper I didn't even need to use this." He said in a mocking tone while lazily twirling his wand in between his fingers, making Miaka feel somewhat helpless without her own.

He gave it a quick flick and a small, silvery mirror with a silver, jeweled snake around the frame appeared levitating in front of her face, giving her a clear view of her reflection.

Miaka turned to Malfoy with an unbelievable animal-like speed, facing him head on, more angry then she could ever remember being in a very long time. Her eyes were a dreadful, yet somewhat awe-inspiring, hurricane blue, you could even go as far as calling them black and you wouldn't be that far off. Some might venture to say that there were moments were they swore to have seen flashes of red, they were not that far off either.

Malfoy took a hesitant step back. He had never seen her eyes this color before and it both amazed and mystified him.

"Take it off NOW!!!" Miaka said touching the black choker around her neck and trying to rip it off herself. She felt another annoying spark of pain a little stronger then the last one.

"Go to He- Ow!" Miaka felt the choker around her neck and expelled a low growl. Malfoy gives a small tilt to her chin causing their eyes to meet for the second time. To Miaka's surprise, she saw his expression soften and his voice turn into a soft whisper, as if apologizing to her. His voice reaches Miaka but it seems he is talking more to himself.

"To be the one to have you, to hold...to have those eyes...and you." he leans his head closer to Miaka's. "Crescent no matter what I have to do...I will make you mine this time." He reluctantly loosens the grip of her chin. Miaka remains there, staring blankly at the spot where his eyes are. She felt hot breath tickle her ear and then her lips.

"No matter what I have to do." He leans in, if possible, closer so that Miaka can now feel his nose brush against hers. She blinked and slapped his hand away from her chin. He growls in impatience, they both knew what would have happened if she had stayed like that even a second longer.

Miaka started to back away and to her brief surprise he did not try to stop her. Miaka's eyes start to change into a strangely pale, light blue.

"I wa-want to st-start w-work now, my friend will be worried about me." Malfoy gave her a piercing gaze which starts to have a guilty soft look to it.

"You don't have to you know."

"What?!" What in the world is he talking about? I don't have to do what?!

"Work, you don't have to work you could just stay here...with me."

**Chapter 5**

Miaka did not know if she imagined the last two words or heard them. A greedy look comes into his eye and as appropriate as she was for Gryffindor she shivered inwardly and started backing up again this time in the direction of the door.

"I can make you stay here, you know, in this room. You wouldn't have to leave. I would stay with you, after all, you belong to me now Crescent." He makes a lunge to grab Miaka but she, with her woman's instinct no doubt, turned and went through the door with a slam. Miaka heard an amused mocking voice from the other side of the door.

"We have time Crescent, in fact we have all summer."

"I loathe you!"

"Well we will just have to change that, wont we?" the mocking voice he used was almost enough to make her scream.

"If you think ANYTHING will change between us you couldn't be more-"

"All summer Crescent. As my maid, do you really think you could avoid me? Especially since I am the one who controls your schedule." Miaka gave the freshly polished marble floors a stomp with her foot.

"You'll just end up polishing that floor later you know, I wouldn't get it too dirty."

Why that little prick!

"Can't you just pick one of the other girls or maids, that worship the ground you walk on to annoy and stock!?!" Slamming the door that separates the both of them with a tightly clenched fist.

"Now why would I do that when I have you Crescent? The Slytherin reject."

He remembers that? Of course he does you dolt! He is after all the person who started the whole Hey-why-don't-we-make-her-life-in-Slytherin-a-living-hell-thing.

"Well then SIR if you remember that then you must remember the Hell you put me through!"

There was a pause on the other side of the door.

"You know you didn't exactly make my time in Hogwarts a walk in the park either." The voice on the other side was slightly muffled and, to her incredible disgust, Miaka found herself leaning forward, closer to the door.

"LOOK! If this is about the robe thing it was only for five-"

"IT IS NOT ABOUT THE BLOODY ROBES!!!"

"Then WHAT!?!" another pause and the usually mocking voice turns serious.

"You really want the truth?" Miaka's eyes flashed.

"Ye-"

"Miaka! Oh Miaka! Were you?!" the voice that echos down the hall is very familiar to Miaka.

"Coming Daniel!" she ran in the direction of her friends voice not even noticing the sound of a fist colliding with wood and the sound of glass shattering.

"Miaka there you are! I have been looking EVERYWHERE for you! I have been so worried!" Daniel embraced Miaka into a sisterly hug that made Miaka smile and turned her eyes a warm, light, sky blue shade.

"I am sorry Daniel I was...busy" Why am I hiding the truth from her? She is my best friend!

"Busy? When I went into your room this morning you were gone!"

"Ummm...Well I... you know, woke up to do...stuff" Wow that was terrible! I wouldn't even believe me!

"And you woke up by yourself!?! Miaka please! What do you take me for!" Oh great! Now what am I gonna tell her!?

"Miaka would you mind following me please?" Mrs Sneed askedlike I have a choice. Why do people like her and parents even ask stuff as a question? It is not like we can deny them, or anything! Miaka nodded.

Her expression remained soft and friendly but Miaka could tell that her mind was scanning her as if she was a new racing broom. Her heart gave an awkward kind of double beat when she saw the direction Mrs. Sneed was headed and where she would have to follow. It was straight down the hall were she had just come from. It was back to Malfoy.

"No need for that look Miss Crescent we are merely going to my room. I need to discuss a few things with you. I am sure it will only take a few moments of your time." Well that's good at least no Malfoy, but what kind of things?

"Please come in" She stopped at a door that is almost next to Malfoy's. Much too close for Miaka's liking.

Miaka walked into the door way and was met with an eye lifting sight. The room was very beautiful much like the rest of the manor, except for flowers. There were gorgeous flowers that she had never seen before wrapping themselves around the pillars of the room. The fragrance that she was met with coming in there was heavenly. If there were angels guarding her at that moment they would have surely fallen from their post to get a closer whiff of the fragrance that smelled so much like home to them. Every flower seemed to have bloomed to full glory when they saw Miaka entering and the final effect was stunning.

Miaka turned to Mrs. Sneed with eyes that sparkle with a passionate glow.

"Its beautiful Mrs. Sneed!!" she said, her voice filled with admiration.

"Strange, I was just about to say that about your eyes." this statement causes Miaka to blush and give a nervous smile. Mrs. Sneed offered Miaka a chair and she gratefully accepted it, for the first time realizing how tired she actually was.

"Do you want some tea?"Mrs. Sneed asked. Miaka, still recovering from the hall, no longer trusted her voice and shook her head no.

"You're not like the other maids are you, Miaka? You're not here for master Malfoy are you?" That was greatly unexpected but Miaka regained herself.

"My pa-parents sent me here." Miaka realized how vague she was being, but was in no mood to elaborate .Miaka said it much more bitterly then she intended to. Mrs. Sneed gave Miaka a look of earnest sympathy, Could she have guessed that I do not want to be here? Why is she even interested?! and Miaka saw her mind sense that a change of topic would be needed.

"Miaka I brought you hear under one of master Malfoy's orders. He seems to have taken an interest in you." Ya, no kidding! What has that blonde done this time!

"Two things actually, the second which sounds very much like him but the first, quite unusual. But then again I am not paid to understand his thought just to help him around the manor." Well get on with it Mrs. Sneed

"Master Malfoy has asked that you have a room switch. Here is your new room number. I will not accompany you there but I am sure you will find your way. I was quite surprised at his choice really counting to the status you hold."

She gazes at Miaka with a studying eye while handing her a piece of green parchment. Room switch?

"The next is for all the maids but because you are here anyways Miaka I find no harm in letting you know first. There has been a...slight...uniform change you will receive the new one quite soon I suppose. Now you may be excused the master has given you the day off today." The day off? HE gave it to me? What is he trying to do, bribe me or something? Then what can the new uniform be...ugh I don't want to know.

"By the way Miaka!" she paused at the door turning back to Mrs. Sneed with a slight smile on her face but that soon vanishes at the look of concern that the old woman was giving her.

"Take care of yourself. I have never known the master to not get something he wanted."

"Wh-what do you me-mean by th-that?" Miaka asked, her face making a slight change as she tried to keep her voice a normal octave. Miaka heard her give a small sigh.

"Nothing my dear, nothing at all." Miaka turned back towards the door a little faster then she had intended. "Oh Miaka! One more thing." Miaka pause but dare not turn "Wonderful necklace."

Miaka didn't bother to turn or say a friendly good-bye as she always did with Mrs. Sneed. She merely closed the door, then ran. Ran without any sense of direction until she paused at a marble pillar in one of the many halls, her breath strangled.

Just ignore it! Concentrate Miaka your acting like a total fool! Just go to bed yes that it. All I need is a little rest! Miaka started walking in the direction of the maid halls and only realizing her mistake after she got to her old, boring room.

That's right I don't stay here any more! Well it must be somewhere else in the maids corridors! Miaka pulled out the now crumpled green parchment and was about to open it not even noticing the snake, on the Malfoy seal give a low hiss that sounded almost friendly.

Miaka's eyes turned a bit wide at the room number she had received and briefly thought it to be a mistake. She had cleaned the manor enough times to know that the room was located in the east hall. The East Hall: she had never cleaned there but she had sometimes heard the other maids talk about it when they could spare a breath from their gossip on Malfoy. But surely the rumors were fake! Honestly! Who would give me a room like THAT

Miaka started looking for the map of the manor she carried around but stopped as she saw the snake slither to the top of the parchment and mold it's body into a fancy arrow.

Humph show off! But nonetheless she followed the silvery green arrow. Her memory was not wrong, she had indeed gone to the East Wing. Miaka followed the arrow to a tee! Finding that the accuracy of it was so great that she could just look at the parchment with no fear of running into walls.

The arrow suddenly turns back into its snake form gave her another hiss, but she swore it sounded once again sweet, then it disappeared. Definitely a show off!

Miaka gave the door knob a turn without looking at her surroundings or the other rooms near her. If she had seen them she would have no doubt noticed that it was not her first time there.

Opening the door slowly Miaka walked in.

"I guess the rumors were true. This is surely the rooms in which the Malfoy family live."

Miaka stood in the center of the room eyeing all the furniture in a new way. Why did he give me this room? What the bloody hell will I tell Daniel!? I can't let her wake me up every morning in here!

"Deep in thought Crescent? What a surprise you haven't changed a bit since I left that mudblood-loving school." Miaka did not see it but Malfoy's eyes held unmistakable relief. She had been so wrapped up in her train of thought that she had not noticed the door to the room slowly open and her most hated rival enter.

Miaka frantically scrambled around so that her back wouldn't be facing him. This was of course for obvious purposes.

He looked, surprisingly to her, happy with a faint trace of the Get-any-girl-within-a-five-mile-radius smirk. He was looking down upon her with his great height making her feel exceedingly twitchy and making the curve on his lips more noticeable.

"What are you doing here!?" Miaka loudly said giving him a loathing look.

"Crescent what kind of greeting is that?" his smirk makes its appearance once more. "Especially after I took you from those stone age living conditions."

So there isn't a mistake. This really is my room. It's a fantastic room but- I don't want it, if it's from HIM

"My other room was just fine!" Miaka would hate to give up this room, but the place was reserved for the Malfoy family members! And that thought made her somewhat lightheaded and queasy.

"It was definitely not fine at all!! When I went in there this morning I was attacked by an exceedingly abusive pack of chickens!!"

DANIEL!!

"Look that doesn't happen oft-"

"Not to mention the overall room was so tiny and ugly! You cant expect me to let you live in THERE!"

"All the other maids do!!"

"Yes but they are just maids! You are mi-" He stopped as if thinking over what he was going to say. " but you see, Crescent, now that I have you to serve me personally I want you to be around me in case I need something."

"I am not your-"

"You're a maid here Crescent!! Frankly you do not have a choice to what you are assigned! Do you know what the other maids would do for such an opportunity!?"

"Then pick one of the other maids!! OW!" Miaka flinched. Her neck feels like it had just been stabbed with a hat needle. It was worse then the last time, though only by a bit. Miaka nonetheless noticed.

"Crescent don't make me do that again."

Please don't make me do that again Crescent Miaka mocked him in her head.

His voice was so cold and icy that Miaka felt the room temperature go down.

"Now Crescent for the last time you will stay in this room." The intensity of his stare lessened slightly. "You can't honestly tell me that the room is bad now can you?" the promise of a smile appears on his lips. Miaka started to fidget, No it wasn't bad but it was reserved for someone else who definitely was not her. She decided on her next step.

"It is in the East Wing!" There now! He will understand that!

"So?" Miaka's jaw goes down a few centimeters.

"This is were the Malfoy family stay!" A look of surprise crosses his face and something else though he tilted his head so she could not read the other emotion.

"Look Crescent! You will be staying in this room I will have no more words about it!" he barked at Miaka. Well so much for my old room. Though I still have no clue what I am going to tell Daniel!

"Fine. I will stay here SIR" Miaka drowned the last word in sarcasm. "But what do you expect me to tell my friends?" He gave Miaka an angry/annoyed look and she braced herself for the pain. None came.

"Just tell them you had a bad case of alektrophobia and-"

"I DO NOT HAVE A FEAR OF CHICKENS!!!" the curve on his mouth widens but other then that he ignored her statement completely.

"and that Mrs. Sneed had to move you from the maids' corridors that reminded you too much of the farm houses of your youth." He gave her a wicked smile.

ARGG!!

"LOOK number one I am NOT afraid of chickens and secondly I did not grow up near any farms!" He lifts his head quickly obviously trying to make eye contact with which Miaka, obviously, refused to give.

"Where did you grow up?" Why would he want to know that? It is not like he cares. He's a Malfoy right?! Malfoy sensed Miaka's confusion and waved his hand to the side as if waving off the question.

"Now Crescent though I adore are little chats," he approached her with a sparkle in his icy eyes.

"I suggest that you start getting to work as my personal maid." Miaka's mouth automatically opens to retort but she could see his hands fingers twitch as if it was a warning and a reminder of what was on her neck. Miaka let out a low growl. I AM TURNING INTO A BLOODY GUINEA PIG!! But she answered with a nod. His eyes gave her an amused questioning, and almost threatening, look. Miaka got the hint.

"Yes" Miaka now voiced out loud instead of the nod that was obviously not good enough. To her boiling anger she, again, saw the same look on his face. NO WAY! A YES IS NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR HIM? She observed his fingers move ever so slightly in an odd motion and she felt the choker tighten.

"Yes sir." That was the reply Malfoy wanted. Miaka did not even growl she was so angry. The choker stopped its tightening around her neck, and she saw the look on Malfoy's face. He leaned in to her ear and whispered-

"You're learning." Miaka flinched.

"Now, Now Crescent do not be like that just be happy I am not punishing you." He gave Miaka one of his wicked smiles.

"FOR WHAT!!!???" NOW what did I do to make that prick mad!!? his smile widens.

"You are not in uniform."

"THIS is my uniform." Miaka motioned to the plain black robe she had on. Miaka was definitely not a simpleton and remembered what Mrs. Sneed said to her in that room.

"Don't play clueless Crescent, I know Mrs. Sneed would not forget one of my direct orders. She would have told you." Get that smirk of your face Malfoy!!

"OH! That one!" Ah! The stupid webs I weave "I haven't gotten it yet." This was perfectly true. Miaka did not have any good reason to not want the new uniform; but, by her logic, it was chosen by Malfoy so it couldn't possibly be good.

"Oh we can fix that Crescent." He reached into his robes and took out a finely polished wand dang I want my wand!. He gave it a casual wave and a package appeared floating in front of Miaka.

"So Crescent I will expect you in this uniform from now on." Miaka cast a hateful look in his direction and then at the package as if it were some blast ended skrewt. She tore away the green package trying very hard to avoid Malfoy's gaze.

"HELL NO!!"

"Crescent you're my private maid, it's a privilege. And just be grateful they are not magenta."

"I am not putting this on!!! How the hell am I supposed to move in it!!"

"Well if you can't move you can't run away all the time. I still see no problem." Miaka expelled a strange sort of mix between a snort and a growl.

"Is this for all the maids!?!" She could just picture the look on their faces, as if Christmas had come early, if they saw what lay in the open package. They could finally stop messing with the original uniform, struggling during their breaks to make it more seductive or more showing.

"Oh of course not Crescent! Just reserved for you. I have never had a private maid before so that would suit as an explanation for the change. Plus Crescent," His voice got lower and more seductive.

"It matches my accessory choice that I gave you this morning perfectly." I HATE HIM!!

"I am NOT putting this on! You won't make me put it on!" her thoughts turned triumphant. If I won't put it on he would be forced to burn this stupid new one and I can go back to wearing the original!

"You won't?" he flexes his fingers. Bugger how could I forget about the choker! Miaka once again prepared herself for the pain but instead she saw Malfoy's hands come to a halt and a dangerous twinkle come into his eye.

"Well if you refuse to put it on," he walked slowly towards Miaka cutting the distance that had formed between the two of them. Miaka took a step back with every step that he took forward; nonetheless his legs were longer. Miaka forgot about the lily bed, with petals no longer covering it, she backed into it and stumbled when she hit the edge and proceeded to fall on the mattress, too shocked to even notice the fluff.

"If you refuse to put it on Crescent then I guess you can just get punished." He placed himself on top of her and lifted her arms above her head pinning them both.

"You know Crescent, I don't even see why I gave you the option of putting it on yourself this is much better." He grins.

"GET OFF I WILL PUT IT ON!!! I WILL WEAR THE STUPID SCRAPS OF FABRIC!!"

"Well maybe I don't feel like giving you the choice any more maid." He leans in so close that Miaka could see her reflection through his eyes. She tried to shove him off but her hands were already losing circulation with Malfoy's strong hold, almost as if he were afraid if he let go she would fly away from him. She felt his body harden against hers and she felt as if a stupefying spell had hit her for she could do nothing. He leaned closer and Miaka strongly suspected that she would not avoid what was going to happen this time at least that was what Malfoy's iron grip implied.

Miaka watched as he left through the door and was utterly surprised that he left so suddenly, and Miaka almost missed him.

She grabbed her head with both hands.

"I MUST be getting ill! There is no other explanation!" and Miaka laid down in the bed enjoying its beauty and comfort, when a thought came across her mind, which she quickly brushed away.

Who would know or care if a water lily was my favorite flower anyway.

**Chapter 6**

There Miaka stood next to the bed eyeing her new uniform with unbelievable hatred and disgust. It was...interesting to put it in the most polite terms. Malfoy did not lie when he told her it matched the choker that he gave her earlier. It looked unbelievably tight as if its purpose in life was to make Miaka uncomfortable. It was moonlight black two piece its color containing a gorgeous sheen. What strange fabric. Miaka thought eyeing it more carefully still not wanting to touch it. The bottom half of the robe was a mini skirt that, to her immense disgust, stopped inches above her knees leaving just enough fabric to barely cover the top bit of her thigh. And by the looks that bit of material could easily disappear from a simple walk. The top of her uniform was extremely low cut and resembled a bra more then a uniform and Miaka very much doubted whether it would or could cover anything at all. There was a very small lace fringe at the bottom and the top of the robe that reminded her of a snake slithering around. Miaka picked the uniform up.

"UGH!" Miaka voiced aloud and dropped it on the soft blue carpet beneath her feet.

I am NEVER wearing those office scraps! Miaka headed towards the door wanting to see if she could catch Daniel and maybe have a bite to eat. Miaka turned the handle of the door. "Bullocks!!" She released it instantly. It felt as if she had just made contact with one of the boiling cauldrons in Snape's class back at Hogwarts.

So he has enchanted the bloody doors against me to!! The fire behind her gave off a loud crackle that she could swear sounded like amused laughter. She headed back to where she had dropped the uniform and picked it up with only two fingers as if it was some kind of dangerous snake.

"This right? I can't leave until I put on this...THING!!" Miaka said to no one in particular, but the door handle glimmered with an unnatural sparkle and the fountain's fish became a tad more active with their swimming, even the walls seem to respond by changing an interesting bluish green for a second. Miaka presumed all these signs meant yes.

Miaka made her way to the bathroom in hope to find a mirror to gaze at the finished result. It was amazing! Never once letting down its attached room's beauty.

The shining glass pillars that surrounded the gigantic bathtub looked like diamonds. The water in the center twinkled a lovely welcoming pink. She ran over to the shelf next to her bath and saw it had every single shampoo scent imaginable all in perfect order. She looked into a shelf next to the wall of shampoos and conditioners and her eyes grew wide and she quickly shut the shelf. Inside was massage oil and she did not want to know any more.

OK! Concentrate! Miaka started to undress from her modest robe and carefully put the new one on. When she finally finished putting the last part of the robe on, Miaka felt something.

"Hugh!" Miaka gasped in surprise more then anything. The uniform started tightening around her body until it squeezed every curve she had. Then she heard the back of the top half make a strange little noise that sounded like a snap. She moved a finger to her neck and sure enough the uniform had somehow linked to the choker so the chances of taking it off now...Miaka made a pull to take it off...none.

So its either this or starve eh? Miaka's stomach gave a rumble as if in reply. Fine Malfoy! You win this time but I will find out a way to get my old uniform back! She looked in the mirror and was not very impressed. Miaka did not look as closely as Malfoy did when he saw her. The lace around her uniform was so annoying and itchy that it was a miracle she did not go insane. Every step she took she was afraid that the uniform would tear. The black strips that were supposed to be sleeves were enchanted to hang part way down her shoulders making her all the more uncomfortable.

Miaka gave one last glance at the mirror before she headed towards the door and noticed something that at first did not quite hit her eye. At first she thought the uniform was a rich black like her old one...but now as the celestial light from the room hit it she saw a hidden color. It was a blue to be exact the same blue that was on her walls, the familiar blue that she just could not place it was a blue that she could only see if she studied the outfit very carefully.

Strange how familiar that blue seems. If I could only remember where I have seen it. Miaka decided to blow away these thoughts and again concentrate on the problem at hand. The uniform.

There was one more thing that bothered her about it but she could not tell if it was just her imagination or not. The uniform seemed to move against her...slowly and softly and everywhere that it was. It made her skin feel a soft tingly sensation.

You are imagining things Miaka! Just concentrate on seeing Daniel, notifying her I am still alive and then getting something to eat! her stomach gave a small rumble of agreement.

Miaka shyly headed towards the door praying that no one saw her dressed like this. Somehow she very much doubted they would just ignore her. And of course Daniel will think I have had too many dust bunnies that LOOKED like chocolate! Miaka sighed and reached for the door handle and stopped instantly when she realized what happened the last time she tried that.

I really am becoming some kind of guinea pig! It can't hurt me! I have the stupid uniform on. With slightly more confidence, Miaka again reached for the door knob. As she predicted nothing happened and she pulled down her robe in hope of covering more of her legs before she had to leave the seclusion of the room. It was not her lucky day the fabric just gave a very large jitter that traveled through out her whole body and made Miaka feel very strange.

She tried to ignore it once again and concentrate on finding Daniel. And avoid Malfoy. Miaka reminded herself.

Now were would she be? What time is it any way? Miaka did not bother to check herself for the watch that all the maids carried around. Miaka's hate for watches and clocks, especially the magical alarm clocks, usually caused her to blow them up with her wand or drown them in the sink or change them into muffins. She headed out the door and walked through the East Wing in the direction of the food room provided for all the staff. The food was terrible there; but at this point she was not too picky.

As she walked she was constantly fidgeting and worrying about running into another maid or a butler or any other staff member for that matter. Miaka hated the robe because as she walked it was so unbelievably uncomfortable! Miaka kept in mind to not to bend down even the slightest bit for fear of revealing something that she usually kept well covered. I have to get rid of this bloody thing!

Miaka finally reached the food room, luckily not bumping in to anyone on the way. She started to head towards the door when she heard voices. They were on the other side of the door- both girl and boy voices!

OH PERFECT!! Just my lu- Miaka froze heading towards her was Malfoy with Mrs. Sneed. They didn't see her yet, but it was only a matter of time if she remained there. Malfoy looked completely indifferent to what Mrs. Sneed was telling him as if he was somewhere far off thinking about something else completely different.

So Miaka was now faced with a choice: Let Malfoy find her with the robe from hell or, encounter the staff with the same robe.

Well Miaka decided.

She practically leapt into the discussed room. Two word ...total silence.

The maids stopped their gossip and some boy who was eating a very tempting bagel dropped it in mid bite.

Breath! Breath!!!...If this dumb thing gets any tighter I wont be able to breath!!! And what is that guy with the bagel looking at!!!!!!

Well he wasn't the only guy that was caught off guard by Miaka's appearance. All the guys just gawked at her, the maids on the other hand...If looks could kill she had better start picking out a tombstone. Then after a moment of silence that seemed to last much more then a lifetime the whispers started and try as she might, she could not avoid hearing them.

"Who is that and how did she break the self repairing charms on the uniforms!!" Oh! So that is why the maids don't all look like prostitutes by now!

"It's that Crescent girl, ya know the one with the brownish hair who has been gone cause of that chicken thing! I heard she did not want to come here!"

"Really? Oh and her hair is black, Melissa."

"Your both bloody blind it's obviously red! But more importantly she is not even close to as pretty as we are!"

One thing that was most definitely red was her face at that moment. She tried to make her way across the stares to a grilled sandwich.

"Sure, all the talk about her not caring about the master! What a fake!"

"Do you see how tight that robe is, if you can even call it that!"

"That looks like a charm!" proclaimed one of the smarter of the bunch. "She would need a wand for that maybe she stole Mrs. Sneed's! That would explain the new robe to!"

"Well whatever she did she obviously has to go!! Malfoy might notice her more then us more deserving!! She is not even as pretty as us!!"

And that is the moment when all the maids united under one cause and turned against Miaka.

Well at least I have Daniel on my side!!! She prepared to make your way to the empty corner table to eat her sandwich. To bad she never got there.

"FINE! I will go to the staff room for a quick bite, just tell me which one is it?"

"Over there. And Master Malfoy try not to make a seen with the maids!" Malfoy just rolled his eyes and headed towards the room were a pair of blue eyes had exited mere moments ago.

Just get to the dumb table. Just get to the dumb table. Just get to the dum- WHAT IS THAT BOY WITH THE BAGEL STARING AT!!! Miaka ignored the whispering voices, which seemed to follow her through the room, as best as she could, too bad it wasn't good enough. All the comments somehow managed to get to her ears.

I have to get a better uniform or I will go insane! Miaka kept trying to head towards the abandoned table in the corner when the door behind her opened with a faint click.

"Ill only get a sandwich Mrs. Sneed I will be right back! Just wait out-" You recognized the smell long before he turned around or spoke. Why me?? Miaka turned to face Malfoy and see a wide eyed Malfoy looking at her with a small smirk playing on his lips just thrashing to get out. Malfoy was looking at her with something very odd twinkling in his eye. A twinkle that made her uniform tighten even more and that made the fabric become watery against her skin sending millions of tickling sensations throughout her skin.

ARG!!! I NEED to get rid of this!!!

Malfoy looked Miaka up and down as if he was some artist examining his work and making her feel very murderous towards a certain employer. He gave her a hidden smile that looked almost...wicked.

Miaka didn't even notice everyone staring at her in a shocked kind of stupor. Well at least Daniel doesn't know about this right? Maybe I can just make my way to the table and I can-

**CLICK**

Something hit the marble floor beneath Miaka's feet...it was a wand not her wand but just as familiar. It was long and shone brightly with many polishes and cleaning charms. She had seen it just that morning when it was twiddled carelessly in between a certain person's fingers, taunting every nerve in her body to their limits.

Miaka looked up at him. He gave her a slight tilt of his head as if to prove his innocence. Miaka being the closest servant to the wand was expected to pick it up for him, of course one minor problem. Usually this would not be a problem for her, but in these circumstances-you HAVE to be kidding me!!!?? I can't bend down in this thing it will- She mentally gasped at the thought of what would happen if she bent down in the shortest uniform ever made. With her having to be towards Malfoy to get the wand no less!

"Maybe you did not notice MAID but I just dropped my wand." Malfoy gave Miaka a small mischievous smile that probably only she noticed. Miaka made zero eye contact with him. In fact she did zero, nothing, she just stood there. Malfoy's strange eye twinkle turned annoyed.

"Maid get the wand." She do not reply but slowly felt the choker heat as if it was reacting to Malfoy's annoyance and possibly anger. Well, she understood how difficult it would be explaining herself yelling in pain at nothing at all but a custom procedure of doting on the Malfoy family hand and foot. So she give him a very quick glare of pure hate which made the small smirk falter a bit before recovering.

Miaka slowly turned around so that she could no longer see Malfoy and carefully bent down; feeling the back of the bottom of the robe lift up with every inch. Jerk!! If I go any further it will show my- There are moments were everything in the human mind falls perfectly into place. Well this was one of those precious moments for Miaka. She stopped bending over and got to her full height giving Malfoy a sly little smile and watching the confusion mingle with the surprise in his expression.

She turned around so instead of having to pick the wand with her back to Malfoy and being forced to "reveal" some "things" she turned her back to the table with the most staff boys, giving them a particularly flirty smile along with a quick wink. The boys were somewhere between sheer terror, physiologically damaging shock and utter bliss. Most gave her a quick smile in return not noticing Malfoy's face that was radiating hatred as if he was going to kill each one of them on the spot. His knuckles were ghostly white as he clenched his fists. Then ignoring Malfoy she started to bend down and pick up the wand with her back to the boys.

One...t-

"YOU!!!!!!" Malfoy pointed at a scared out of her wits maid sitting somewhere between her friends.

"Pick up my wand!!" She basically lunged for the wand on the floor and quickly handed it to him with a fake large smile, batting her eye lashes all the time, and a quick curtsey. Malfoy paid zero attention to her. He was looking at Miaka. Beyond furious, his body was actually shaking and she had to admit that she was a tad scared.

He grabbed Miaka's wrist so hard that she had to bite her bottom lip to stay quiet and for the tears not to come. He pushed you through the door and practically ran, with her wrist still in the death grip, until he got to her room and threw open the door finally letting go of Miaka's wrist so suddenly that she landed on one of the large lounge chairs.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR????!!!!!!" Miaka concentrated on one of the overstuffed arms of the chair her eyes turning darker and darker.

ANSWER ME!!! he makes as if to grab Miaka and take hold of her again.

"WHY!!!!??" Miaka was boiling. "You ask why??" Miaka stood from the arm chair anger vibrating in every bone of her body eyes flashing a breath taking nightmare blue.

"You put me in this BLOODY THING thats why!!!"

"SO YOU LEFT THE ROOM!!!???"

"I WAS HUNGRY!!!" Malfoy started, imitating you while walking towards her.

"YOU DID NOT HAVE TO DO THAT!!!!" Miaka knew what he was reffering to.

"OH! I am so sorry but last time I checked it was YOU who 'DROPPED' his wand!!" Malfoy gave her a glare but could think of nothing to retort with. HA! Take that Malfoy!

"Ill be back in 5 minutes" Miaka raised a single eyebrow. He started walking to the door with furious steps. When he reached the door and placed his hand on the knob she could no longer stand the urge that was eating at her.

"What are you going to do?" PLEASE say get me another robe!! Please say get me another robe please say- Malfoy turned to face Miaka.

"I have to go fire every guy you winked at!!" he gave a small smirk and, almost hesitantly, left almost as if he did not want to leave Miaka alone; but she did not notice this. Miaka started to twiddle her thumbs and look around the room.

"ARG!!!" They don't even put mints on the stupid pillows! She looked around the room some more for anything edible. She was contemplating how good the pillow from her bed would taste and how long would it take to digest something like that when she heard the door open and a somewhat flustered Malfoy come in as if he had run or something.

Miaka forgot her food craving for a second and looked at Malfoy.

"Why are you so flushed?" it may have been the hypothesized running but she thought she could see a faint red come to Malfoy cheeks.

"Well Crescent it seems I can't leave you alone for a second. We don't want to reenact this evening now do we." Then get me another uniform you prick! the uniform was annoying Miaka even more now because its strange caress against her skin always seemed to increase the nearer Malfoy got, this made her nervous to no end.

Miaka shifted uncomfortably, yet she didn't really know why. After all she simply did what she had to do nothing more. He noticed her small squirm and his chalk white fists regained some color as he loosened them.

"Hungry Crescent?" What? No snide remarks? No mean jeers or stupid choker? Maybe I am more ill then I thought?

"Umm...Uh" Oh come on! I can think of a better reply then that! Miaka looked up to see him smiling amused at her struggle.

"Look Crescent it is not that difficult to understand. It's not like I am asking you to get in bed with me, I am just offering you to have dinner with me." He gives another small smile looking down at her trying to make eye contact. "Not that you have a choice of course."

"Malfoy I may be hungry but I am not starving enough to sit at the same table as you!" Miaka prayed very hard that her stomach would not rumble.

Miaka proceed to scoot farther away from him trying to situate herself in a place that shows as little skin as possible with her present dress situation, her eyes flashing at seeing Malfoy smile amusingly at her efforts. Miaka finally managed to get in a very uncomfortable position that covered some of the exposed skin.

"Don't act with me, Crescent, that can't possibly be comfortable." He gave her a tilt of his head.

"I'm fine!" Miaka replied stubbornly.

"I'm going to eat without you."

"I am not hungry." Miaka said stubbornly but the words come out very half hearted.

"Look, Crescent, I don't want you starve."

"Then leave some food and get out! And get me a new robe while you're at it!" Malfoy growled.

"Crescent you either eat with me or you don't eat at all!"

"You expect me to move when you are around in this!" Malfoy expels an angry sigh of frustration and then a small light comes to his eye. He gave Miaka a small look almost as if in a challenge before walking towards a glass table and brushing one index finger along the center.

Miaka's eyes turned a pale blue in disbelief.

She was so occupied she did not notice Malfoy looking at her with such soft compassion and happiness that she would suspect he wasn't Malfoy at all.

Malfoy blinked and shook his head a bit as if trying to get back into reality.

"Crescent are you still not hungry?" He said in a terribly taunting voice. OH! I Hate him so much! Not trusting her voice she just lowered herself deeper into one of the chairs. Malfoy's expression turned angry. Very angry.

"Crescent will you stop being so bloody stubborn!!"

"NO!"

Before Miaka could grasp anything at all Malfoy stood in front of her and by the look on his face he wasn't very happy.

"No Crescent?" his voice was so cold and calm that she thought she would have preferred it if he had yelled.

"Crescent have you forgotten something?" his hand ever so slowly lifted up, "have you forgotten your place as MY maid?" his fingers moved slowly together towards the inside of his palm and as they moved slowly inwards Miaka felt the choker around her neck get tighter and tighter. She would have put up quite fight to be sure if she was not so exhausted from lack of nutrition.

Miaka was now struggling to get air but trying to hide it. Her eyes glistened with the determination that was always so unique in her. When her lungs were burning with the pain from the necklace, she could not stand it anymore and in one final act of desperation she looked Malfoy in the eye.

Malfoy's hand fell instantly and at the same time the choker stopped doing the very good impression of a boa constrictor.

At that moment staring into Miaka's eyes Malfoy wondered, again, if the sorting hat did have too much bleach before sorting her into Slytherin instead of Gryffindor.

"FINE CRESCENT" Malfoy said in defeat, "be as stubborn as you bloody want but remember this: You are not going to get any food unless it is with me!"

"I'm not even hungry! Even if I was I would never get up in this!"

"You did not seem to have a problem with it last time when you LEFT THE ROOM!"

"I WAS BLOODY HUN- I wanted to see Daniel." oh yes brilliant save Miaka

"Suit yourself Crescent." He said while walking towards the table that looked like it was gonna collapse from all the glorious food. Miaka plopped down onto the bed not even noticing the magical feeling of it; instead she was to busy struggling with every nerve in her body not to notice the seductive smells coming from where Malfoy was sitting. JERK!!

Miaka unwillingly looked up from the piece of wall she was staring at and looked at Malfoy's empty plate. She watched as he closed his eyes briefly then snapped his fingers. All the different food from the table appeared on Malfoy's plate. The smell tickled Miaka's nose with its magical aroma as if it were demanding an explanation for her refusing it.

Miaka began squirming on her bed as she watched Malfoy's fork go up and down and prayed he would not notice. She watched as Malfoy ate his food and suspected he was intentionally going slowly just to torture her. If Miaka were not so light headed from lack of food she would have noticed the melancholy expression that placed itself on Malfoy's face and the way that he was ever so often turning his eyes to the side were he could look at her his eyes holding something that looked very similar to worry: but Miaka never noticed, instead she was trying to concentrate on anything but the gnawing in her belly. She started to feel very faint though she would have rather died then admit it.

Miaka raised her head from the spot to see Malfoy carve out a portion of his piece of double death by chocolate cake. As the fork pierced it the chocolate started oozing out from the fluffiness of the chocolate-y mass.

And that is the moment when Miaka collapsed onto the bed. She landed so softly that she highly doubted whether the person in the room noticed. Oh just kill me now! Why did he have to reach for that WHY!!??? Miaka lay on the bed her eyes closed tight until she felt someone lift her up into the air.

"Can you sit up for me?" his tone was neutral and the light above Miaka made it hard to see his face. She tried to ignore the impulse to struggle from his arms but her common sense told her she would never win so she simply nodded her head and proceeded to try and sit up on the bed. Miaka managed to sit up on the edge but barely had. She was feeling very weak.

"Here" he took of his robe exposing his normal clothes and draped it around Miaka's shoulders so that it was covering her like some long black dress. After the robe had been placed successfully on her shoulders she felt herself being lifted into the air bridal style.

She normally would have resisted this whole thing but three things stopped her:

**one**, she was too surprised at the fact that Malfoy carried and helped her,

**two**, she was so weak from not eating anything,

**three,** he was carrying her to the table.

He placed her softly on one of the matching glass chairs and then headed to his own where he sat. She looked at her plate expectantly and decided to do what she had seen Malfoy do five minutes ago, she snapped her fingers...nothing, zip, nada.

"Imagine the food first Crescent, then snap the fingers."She remained staring at her plate. She did not really want to deal with him at the moment, "Oh! Just let me do it!" Her plate floated over to him and she watched as he briefly closed his eyes and snapped his fingers in a quick procession. He hands her back the plate but this time not exactly empty.

Piles of dumplings and handfuls of sweetened pork chops, lovely juicy ribs set embedded in a mountain of fluffy mashed potatoes. It was all so good and tasty that she failed to notice the large coincidence that the dumplings were made precisely the way she loved them.

Miaka did not look at Malfoy for fear she would be forced to change her mind about accepting the food. She lifted her fork and started filling her cheeks with the drool-worthy food. I wonder why Malfoy did that?...he cant- Naw! He is Malfoy! He probably had to get me to eat cause Mrs. Sneed would have killed him or something. she was going to continue with her thoughts but something lay in front of her was more important... chocolate cake. Her eyes shined and turned such a pleasant light blue that the gorgeous blue of the surroundings seemed slightly dulled.

Miaka heard a sigh come from the other side of the table.

"You're so bloody stubborn Crescent." Miaka was slightly surprised to hear him speak. She was also a little shocked at how calm and low his voice was. He sounded more disappointed then angry. She looked up to see him shifting a bit of food across his plate with his fork.

"I-"

"I will not do this the entire time Crescent so next time try to be more reasonable or you will really go hungry"

"I wasn't-"

"Yes, I am sure you weren't hungry, Crescent, and that is exactly why you had 4th

helpings." His voice contained a snicker of amusement that made her eyes turn a charming, light pink.

"So...I felt like eating..." wow that really was pathetic.

"Whatever you say Crescent." She saw him get up from his seat and she followed suit. Miaka started to look at one of the angels that was suspended on the ceiling and her eyes glistened briefly at the immense beauty.

"Crescent-" Malfoy looked as if he was struggling with something,

"Crescent I just wanted too-" he started to head closer to Miaka with an unreadable look.

**CLICK. **


End file.
